


The World We Make

by corrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrielle/pseuds/corrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of the wine was gone, and all around them, the Red Keep slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We Make

The last of the wine was gone, and all around them, the Red Keep slept.

It was the height of Summer, and Jaime was dressed only in a long shirt, his sister in a silky robe of Lannister red.

"I am yours to command…" Jaime said as he rose from the table they had shared.  "Though if you don’t command me to fuck you eventually, I will be very disappointed."

The smile that curved Cersei's lips was imperious, and only a little cruel.

"You say you are mine to command?" she murmured.  She came to stand beside him and pulled at the belt that held her robe closed.  She wore nothing beneath it.  "On your knees and serve me, then."

He grinned as he knelt before her. 

Every curve of her was known to him, and so he knew just how to flick his tongue over her, just when to slip it inside, just when to press a hand against her back and hold her against his face, just when to push his fingers inside of her in time with the rhythm his tongue was keeping.

She came with her hands in his hair and her head thrown back, and afterwards, she threaded her fingers absently through his hair as he rested his cheek against her stomach.

"You've served me well," she said, stepping back and motioning for him to rise.  "You may fuck me now, if it pleases you."

Jaime smiled as he bowed to her, courtly and precise, just as a knight of the Kingsguard would for the wife of the man he served.

"Is that your command, my Queen?" he asked.

A curious sadness stole over Cersei's features.  "Does it need to be?"

"Never."  He pulled her close and kissed her hard, then whispered to her, "You know you only need to ask.  And no matter where we were… in the hallways, in the throne room in front of the whole court… if you said to me, 'Jaime, fuck me now…' I'd do it, the consequences be damned."

Cersei pulled back from him abruptly, pushing his arm from around her waist. 

"That is _your_ fantasy, _not_ mine," she said.  "Why your cock springs to life at the thought of taking me while other people watch…"

_Because all would know that you are mine, and I am yours, and that I love you, and the greatest joy of my life would no longer be a secret._

He said none of this.  Instead, he said, "Then what is yours?"

Slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, he brushed her hair back, and kissed her on her temple and her neck.

"The two of us, alone, in a room that is _ours_ in Casterly Rock," she said as he lifted her robe from her shoulders. "With the window thrown open, and the smell of a clean sea all around us."

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head.  When he was sure she'd done as he asked, he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"The gulls are crying, and the sun is warm on your skin," he said as she stretched out beneath him.

"Your hair golden in the light," she added, then gasped as he entered her.

"Both of us naked and unafraid," he said, moving slowly, gently, calm and languid as the waves that lapped at the beach on a day without wind.

"Because in _our_ home, everyone knows that we are only for each other, always," she said, and she ran her nails lightly down his back.

He didn't say anything else for a long while after that, and the entire world was Cersei and the way her body moved under him and with him as if they were one instead of two.  Jaime closed his eyes as well, and imagined they were home and his sister could still smile without a trace of bitterness at the corner of her mouth.

He whispered her name over and over again as they came, breathing it into her ear as she tightened around him and left long, angry marks down the middle of his back that stung in the heat and the sweat.  

He opened his eyes, and King's Landing rushed in all around him.

In his arms, Cersei shuddered, and he did not know whether it was the last of her pleasure, or a sob at the loss of the world they'd made while they were whole, but he held her against him until it passed.


End file.
